If it happens
by jessica.brooke
Summary: Robin has a nightmare of Starfire being killed by slade. She tells him not to worry before she gets kidnapped by slade. He only worries on what slade will do to her... Completejessie
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- The nightmare begins

Robin woke up very sweaty. He just had a night mare of Starfire being killed by Slade. He ran to her room. When the door opened, there was Starfire sitting on the edge of the bed petting Silkie. He looked at her. Her hair was all messed up and her eyes glistened at the sight of Robin. "Robin? What is wrong?" she asked quietly. Robin was still gliding his eyes through Starfire's hair. He had not heard what Starfire had said. "_She is so beautiful..." _Robin thought. "Robin, please, are you unharmed?" Starfire asked again. She got up and waved her hand in front

of Robin's eyes. "hello…" starfire said. Then Robin got out of his " Starfire trance". Robin looked down at her. She was sitting down while she looked at Robin. "Please sit," Starfire said patting the edge of her bed. "Tell me what is troubling you, I may be able to help." Starfire said with a slight eagerness in her eyes. " Well, uh…" Robin was stopped by the alarm. Robin and Starfire went to the rec. room. Of course, it was slade


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- Kidnapped

They went to the woods were slade was keeping a specialized ray gun. When the titans got there, Slade was up in a tree, rearranging the guns gears. Starfire flew up the tree, but Robin grabbed her thin leg. "No Star, I don't want to lose you again," Starfire looked down at him. "I'll be fine! Don't worry!" Starfire said as she felt robin let go of her leg. 'Star… don't," Starfire flew up to where Slade was sitting. Slade glared at her. "Why do all the titans find out my evil plan," Slade began to "weep". He knew Starfire would fall for anything if someone was sad. "But it's to bad you can't say good bye to your friends," Slade said while shooting the ray gun at her.

She blocked it, but slade came up behind her and grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them together. "STARFIRE!" Robin shouted as he saw Slade grab her. Raven flew up but then stopped. She knew Slade after her little prophecy. He would ask her the same thing. So Raven stopped and said, "He is too powerful."

"Ta-ta Titans," Slade said villainously, "Before I take the nicest member of your team-," Slade stroked Starfire's chin with his free hand. She shrugged it off angrily. "I have a few words to say," Slade said again grinning under his mask, "Raven, if you were still evil, I wouldn't be kidnapping her." Raven looked so angry, her eyes were glowing red. "Beast Boy, If you would have kept your secret, Terra wouldn't have came to me and she would still be here," Slade said. Beast Boy clenched his fists together and let a tear roll down his cheek. "Cyborg, if you didn't know


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- Secrets can be Surprising

Robin was pacing around his room. He missed Starfire so much and the comments Slade said to him and the other titans made him scared. He thought of what Slade said. "If it happens?" "I hate this I want her here now! I miss her to much!" Robin thought to himself, "Starfire… wherever you are, if it happens… I love you." So Robin got out of his room and went on his motorcycle and took off to nowhere.

Cyborg sat in his room fixing gears on Starfires scanner. He had to fix it so they would find her faster. "Why did I save us from the probs?" he thought. "Oh well I have to get this done."

Beast Boy wasn't taking it so well either. He was looking at the pictures from the carnival. "I kept my promise Terra." Beast Boy sobbed, " I wish you were still here."

Raven thought about what Slade had said. "He made us all feel guilty about him kidnapping Starfire," Raven thought, "but why her?" Raven went to her mirror and went to find Starfires mind. It took her a while knowing Slade knows about her powers and how greatly used they could be used. She found her.

"_Starfire?"_

"_GET OUT PLEASE!"_

Raven was knocked out of the air and landed with a thump on her bed. "She is scared," Raven whispered and tried again.

Starfire sat in a cold metal chair in Slade's Lair. The coldness of the ropes made a shiver down her spine. There were glowing red ropes around her body and legs. She tried to fly but the chair wouldn't move. "Don't be scared little alien," Slade said darkly," Or else…" Slade held up Robin's Bird-a-rang and put it into a silver case. Starfire was scared. The other night Robin stared at her and she felt a feeling of happiness inside her heart. "I truly love him," She whispered. "Why am I here!" she shouted at Slade. "For-," Slade began to say but was cut short from a familiar voice "For revenge sister dear!"


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry People! Chapter 2 was cut off here is the rest.

"cyborg, if you didn't know how to stop the probs, you would have all been destroyed," Cyborg stared at him in shock. Robin had enough. He threw a Bird-a-Rang at Slade. Slade caught it and held it up to Starfire's neck. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Slade said and threw a smoke ball making one evil villain and one scared alien disappear.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four- Reunions and Unconscious

Starfire gasped at the sight of Blackfire. She was in the same uniform as Terra was. "Thank you Blackfire," Slade said coolly. "Sister, I was so mad at you for betraying me, I thought I would make a deal with Slade," Blckfire said with a dark tone in her voice, "He would kidnap you for me to get revenge and then after I get revenge, I will destroy the Teen Titans." Slade looked at Blackfire and said, "That's my good little girl." Starfire had enough she blasted a bright green laser from her eyes. Blackfire dodged it and threw an enormous purple starbolt at the ropes that were binding Starfire. The ropes around Starfire's body gave off a blue electrical shock though her veins. She felt hopeless. She felt so weak. Starfire moaned painfully and muttered, "Robin…," then her eyes fell shut. "Is she dead?" slade asked. "No she is just unconscious," Blackfire said and walked away.

Raven was still in her room trying to read Starfire's mind. She got in again.

"_Starfire?"_

There was no answer. "No… It happened. She was…killed," Raven whispered and ran to Cyborg's room. "Whoa Rae! Haven't you heard off-, Cyborg said. But before he could finish, raven muttered, "It happened." Cyborg slammed the wall. "NO!" he cried. "How do you know?" he asked. "I read her mind and there was no answer," she said, "She may just be unconscious." So they called Robin on his communicator. "Robin, Find her now," Raven yelled in the communicator. "WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?" Robin yelled in the communicator. "We think she is unconscious. "NO! How?" Robin asked. "We don't know but find her," Cyborg said and hung up.

"I'll go tell Beast Boy," Raven said and walked to his room. She opened the door. "Beast boy, we think Starfire in unconscious," Beast Boy looked up and whispered, "No…"

Robin searched everywhere around the city. Finally he came to a conclusion that he will have to find her with no break and no stopping. He was going to find her tonight no matter what it takes. "I…love…you…to….much…for…you…to…die," robin sobbed and pressed even harder on the pedal and took off into the city.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five – Maybe Love can help

Beast Boy hugged Raven and he whispered, "I kept my promise,"

"We know," Raven said. Then, Beast Boy kissed Raven lightly on the cheek. Raven's soft purple hair flew up to a full circle. She felt as light as air. All she could say was, "ughh,"

Robin found Slade's Lair at the end of the city. He burst open the door and there was Slade to punch him in gut. He moaned as he got up to fight. "Robin, why are you here," Slade asked grinning under his mask," Oh yes to save your little girlfriend." Then Slade and Robin started to fight viciously.

Starfire woke up again but this time she was on the floor with no ropes around her. She slowly struggled up to get balance. Then something kicked her in the gut of her stomach. She moaned painfully. "Why are you so mean to me sister?" Starfire asked, "I was never mean to you." Blackfire let and evil smile creep across her face. "I know that you were never mean to me," Blackfire said while she punched Starfire's chest, "It's just so fun to be mean to you." Starfire fell to the ground. She was too weak. She fell again but blackfire punched her chin and sent her flying into the air. Starfire screamed.

Robin heard Starfire scream. He gave one last punch to Slade and Slade was knocked out for a few minutes. He ran to Starfire. She was on the ground shaking. "Starfire are you-," Robin was cut short by Blackfire saying "Don't even bother birdie, she is almost dead anyway. And besides, I am way better looking than she is. So just leave her alone" "If you were so beautiful, why would you hurt Starfire?" Robin asked. "Because, it's fun," Blackfire said while kicking Robin in his chest. Starfire woke up and blasted fiery starbolts at Blackfire. Blackfire fell to the ground and was knocked out. Robin looked at Starfire. She had cuts all over her. "Star, I'm sorry," robin said while taking her hand "For what?" Starfire asked and then kissed Robin for a long time.

Robin felt like air. All he could think of was that he was kissing the girl of his dreams.

Blackire slowly got up and say Starfire kissing robin. "NO!" she shouted and she took Starfires hands and pinned them together and covered her mouth. Starfire couldn't breathe. She felt weak again. But, she threw her legs back and kicked black fire. Blackfire was knocked out again. But Slade took the weak alien again and disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six- If you give me…

"Starfire screamed she was again pinned to the ground by a villain. She couldn't take it anymore. She loved robin and she didn't want to be defeated. So thinking this, Starfire threw a huge starbolt at slade. He was pushed into the hard wall. "You ungrateful, little brat!" Slade said and threw a punch at Starfire. Her body blocked it and tried to throw a kick at Slade.

Slade caught her legs and twisted her ankles. "AAAAGGGGHHHH!" starfire screamed in pain and fell to the ground. "I do not wish to fight," Starfire said helplessly," All I need is to see Robin one last time." "You drive a real hard bargain Starfire," Slade said while pinning her wrists above her head. "Fine only if…," Slade said while taking his free hand and unfastening his mask, "You give me…," Slade's mask was completely off. Starfire gasped at the sight of his face. It was a darkish tone, but still she could see his face. "…a kiss." Slade said finally. Starfire screamed at the deal he had just made. "Please don't-,"

It was too late. Slade had all ready pressed his lips against hers. She struggled to get free. The kiss he was giving her was the worst kiss she had ever gotten.

Finally, Slade broke away. 'You may see robin now," Slade said putting his mask back on. Starfire twisted over and ran to Robin. Wherever he was, Starfire was going to find him. Then she found him.

"Robin!" Starfire screamed. Blackfire was giving him a kiss as well. She saw Robin struggling against Balckfire's will. Then Starfire threw starbolts at her sister.

Both Robin and Starfire ran to each other. Robin put his hands on Starfire's chin and pulled her into a kiss. The kiss was very deep. Deeper than most of which Robin and Starfire had shared before. Blackfire saw slade and ran to him. "Let's go," Blackfire snarled. "Fine," Slade said and got ready to throw smoke bombs. Starfire saw him getting out smoke balls and broke the kiss and ran to defeat them. "We will meet again sister dear!" Blackfire shouted and slade and Blackfire disappeared.

Starfire stared at the floor. Robin again was in another "Starfire Trance". Then, Starfire say his eyes read her whole body. She blushed. "Robin, I'm Sorry," and she fell into Robins arms unconsciously. "Me too Starfire, Me too," Robin said and brought her home.


	8. Chapter 8

Here is a bit of a longer chapter because this is my last one. I am Making a story 'If it happens part II" so read that. Thanx for so many great reviews!  Jessie

Chapter Seven- Home

Robin carried Starfire bridal style in his arms. Cyborg was there rearranging starfire's scanner. Starfire was still unconscious. Cyborg looked up at Robin and grinned. Cyborg lifted up one of Starfire's wrists. "There is a pulse," Cyborg said while gently placing it back on her soft stomach. Robin nodded. He just wanted Starfire to get better and help her get better.

While Robin was walking by Ravens room, Raven looked up and when she saw Starfire, she gave a worried grin. "Is she alive?" Raven asked. Robin nodded. "She is just knocked out." "Who else was behind this?" Raven asked, worried if slade used her father or anything evil from her. "Blackfire," Robin said. "Whoa," Raven said surprisingly, "whose sister can be so cruel to their little sister?" "Apparently Blackfire," Robin and Raven agreed. Raven and Robin walked to the medical room. That's when beast Boy burst out of his room and raven felt a shiver of enjoyment slitter down her spine.

Beast Boy burst out of his room. "WHO'S DA MAN!" "Beast Boy what's," Raven began to say. "I beat my new game duh!" Beast Boy said and saw Starfire lying in Robin's arms. "Dude, will she be okay?" Beast Boy asked. "Yea she is just knocked out," Robin said and shifted Starfire's body up wards and continued to walk to the medical room. Raven looked at beast Boy and she gave him a kiss on the lips. Beast Boy fell down on the floor love struck. All he could babble was "Thanks, Raven."

Robin and Raven were in the medical room. Robin gently placed Starfire on the medical bed. Raven helped Robin put wires to her head and arms. Starfire's body was very pale. Her hair wasn't shiny. 'She will get better she is just tired," Raven said turning on the computers. Robin sat down at the chair next to the bed. Starfire lay very still on the bed. She had cuts everywhere, mostly on her legs, arms, and stomach. Robin looked at her. "You know, its not your

"Raven, can I have a moment alone with her?" Robin asked raven. Raven nodded and left the medical room. Robin took Starfire's hand. He rubbed it softly through his fingers. "Star…, if you can hear me-," Robin started to say and his eyes grew wide as her eyes fluttered open and said, "I'm listening." She started to sit up strait. "Robin, the reason why I probably lived today was, well, because of you," Starfire said and blushed. "Robin stared at her. He loved her so much and all he ever wanted to do was make her happy and to protect her. 'Well, uummm, Star, I really love you a lot and I, I know that we kissed but-"He was cut short again by starfire pressing her lips against his. For some reason, the kiss they shared wasn't exactly what they wanted it to be. They broke away shortly. 'Umm…ugghh…," Robin had trouble speaking to her. "Are you in, 'the trance of Starfire'?" Robin looked up at her. "Cyborg and Beast Boy said that whenever you look at me, you are in some kind off trance," Starfire said while sitting up more and facing Robin.

He couldn't believe it. "She knew that he liked her and…" so many thoughts were running through his head. All he could do was to think of his intoxicated thoughts on Stafire and stare at her. "come with me," Starfire said and grabbed his hand. They ran or flew to the roof. Starfire sat down on the cement of the tower and let her legs hangover. "Robin I…,"

Starfire couldn't believe it." He probably knows that I like him but…," she couldn't think of anything else but Robin. Robin took her by her hands and lifted her off the cement. 'Starfire, if it happens, know that I will always love you," Robin said. 'I would like to say the same to you because I mean it," Starfire said.

"Would you like to try that again?" starfire asked with a friendly smirk on her face. "yea," Robin said and Starfire looked up at her new boyfriend. Robin looked down at his new girl friend and both pulled in for a long, passionate, loving kiss. The kiss they shared was the one they wanted the whole time and years they spent together.

They broke the kiss and they looked at the other three that were staring at them smirking dangerously. "well, well, well," Cyborg said crossing his arms. "were you guys having fun?" Raven said putting her hand on her hips. "Why don't you guys go to the rec. room and leave us alone for a minute,' Robin said and looking back at starfire. "Dude we'll go," Beast Boy said and the three titans left.

"I…really…like…you," Robin said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Me too," Starfire said and pulled for another loving kiss. Robin had one hand on her head and one on her back. Both of her hands were around his neck. They were now happy and they both felt loved in each others arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you to banana fritz, robstar4ever, locket101, StarSoSweet, Lulu Cross, simplegrl007, Miss Blackfire, LUNCHIE-MUNCHIE, CatGirl R and S Fan, AvePlateada, samanthe2121, and many more reviews people left me. This was my third story and every one has been supportive for my story. My next Story I will make the chapters and storys a little bit longer Thanx people!

xStarfirxRobinxo Jessie


End file.
